Mustache Waxer
Brainy|Tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie|Traits = None|Abilities = When you play a Mustache, this gets +1 and you get +1 .|Rarity = Triassic - Uncommon|Flavor Text = Customers have been telling him "Get a brain" for years now.}}'Mustache Waxer '''is a triassic uncommon zombie card in [[Plants vs. Zombies Heroes|''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes]], and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability gives himself +1 and also gives the Zombie Hero +1 every time they play a Mustache card. Statistics * 'Class: '''Brainy * '''Tribes: '''Professional Mustache Zombie * '''Traits: '''None * '''Ability: '''When you play a Mustache, this gets +1 and you get +1 . * '''Set - Rarity: '''Triassic - Uncommon Card description ''Customers have been telling him "Get a brain" for years now. Strategies With Mustache Waxer is a very useful card, and is essential in mustache decks. His ability allows the Zombie Hero to play lots of cards, as well as mustache cards, in a single turn due to how he gives the Zombie Hero +1 every time they play a mustache card. Having multiple Mustache Waxers on the field can also become very powerful, as you can get lots more brains back than normal when you play a mustache card. His other ability is very useful too, as he not only gives the Zombie Hero more brains, but also increases his health, allowing Mustache Waxer to survive longer and allow the Zombie Hero to use him for his ability for much longer. He can also be used to keep a lane blocked and take large hits from more powerful Plants, eventually turning the Mustache Waxer into a tank if the Zombie Hero keeps playing mustaches. * Super Brainz has access to the most mustache cards in the game, allowing him to make great mustache decks with lots of mustache cards, allowing him to use Mustache Waxer efficiently. Super Brainz can also use the extra brains from Mustache Waxer to play lots of cheap cards like Imps in a single turn, allowing him to clog multiple lanes with lots of little cards, while making Mustache Waxer sturdier. * Rustbolt can also use the Mustache Waxer well. As well as having access to lots of mustache cards, he can also put Mustache Waxer's Professional tribe to good use. Since Mustache Waxer is a 1-cost Zombie, Rustbolt can use him on turn 1, then play Jurassic Fossilhead on top of it on turn 2, allowing Rustbolt to use the Mustache Waxer in either a mustache or even a professional deck. The Mustache Waxer also synergizes well with Zombie Middle Manager, as the Mustache Waxer can get hard to take out with his increasing health, and it getting hurt and not destroyed will boost the strength of the Zombie Middle Manager. * Professor Brainstorm has access to lots of mustache cards too, however not as many as Super Brainz or Rustbolt. While Mustache Waxer can increase his health, the Crazy class has access to many strength-boosting cards, allowing Professor Brainstorm to keep buffing Mustache Waxer while it buffs itself. * Immorticia probably has the least use for the Mustache Waxer, as Immorticia has access to the least amount of mustache cards in the game. However, even though she has little mustache cards, she can still put the extra brains to good use, as it can allow her to ramp up and play large Zombies like Gargantuars much earlier, or to play multiple pets in a single turn in a pet deck. Against Try to take out this Zombie as soon as you can, because if you leave it alone, it can allow the Zombie Hero to ramp up if they have more mustaches in their hand, while also making the Mustache Waxer much harder to take out as they play them due to his increasing health. However, while the Mustache Waxer's health increases, its strength does not, allowing you to play small removal cards on it like Whack-a-Zombie or Shrinking Violet in order to remove it, or use cards like Water Balloons to weaken it and make it unable to do damage. Gallery Trivia * This card is a redesigned version of Pool Shark. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic zombies Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Professional zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Mustache zombies Category:Mustache cards